


Please don't look at me… (PWP)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: Q coño acabo d escribir
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Please don't look at me… (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Bro literal no se q acabo d escrbir???? F
> 
> Lo unico q se esq estas semanas he estado fatal, he tenido una ansiedad horrible debido a problemas q he tenido y m he deprimido un poco bastante y creo q se nota :( siento mucho no habermelo currado tanto como otra veces 😔
> 
> En fin, quise hacer un pwp pq el último q hice tuvo bastante apoyo (teniendo en cuenta la mierda d apoyo q m dais aqui) y al parecer gustó???? Idk, vi q tenia mas kudos d lo habitual ps pienso q gusto lmao xd a lo mejor m toi flipando, cuidao
> 
> Pero bue q os traigo Pure VesselxGrimm pq sabemos q siempre falta Pure VesselxGrimm y no es plan, señorxs :/
> 
> Tan solo espero q alguien m mire con cara d asco con lo q acabo d escribir xd 
> 
> Como siempre, top!! Pure Vessel y bottom!! Grimm, ya sabeis lxs q hayais leido mis fanfics q Pure Vessel tiene una poronga mas grande q laTorre Eiffel,,, y tmb q es bb pero eso ya lo sabiamos todxs xd
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

Pure Vessel se despertó agitado y sobresaltado, jadeando un poco mientras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su máscara. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaba en sus aposentos en el Palacio Blanco. 

El recipiente miró su reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche para mirar la hora, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana.

Había vuelto a tener otro sueño húmedo, últimamente siempre era lo mismo. Lo peor de todo es que siempre era con el mismo insecto. Grimm, el Maestro de la Compañía. 

Irónico, ¿verdad?

Supuestamente, Grimm debería provocar pesadillas, no sueños eróticos y se dice, que cuando ves a Grimm en tus sueños es señal de pesadillas, por algo tiene dentro el espíritu del Rey Pesadilla.

En fin, en resúmen; Pure Vessel había tenido otro sueño húmedo relacionado con Grimm y había eyaculado involuntariamente, aún se podía ver la tienda de campaña formada bajo sus sábanas.

Soltando un suspiro, el recipiente se levantó de la cama para empezar a organizar su día.

_Más tarde en ese día…_

Pure Vessel terminó con sus tareas de la mañana; entrenó, hizo su sesión de meditación, su padre le dio otra charla e hizo turno de guardia en el palacio. No tenía permitido hablar con nadie ni pensar, sin embargo, su mente seguía divagando en ese sueño. Pure Vessel sabía que no tenía permitido pensar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Pensó en Grimm, las acciones que hizo en el sueño, donde estaban, pensó en el sueño. Pure Vessel sintió que una erección se estaba empezando a formar. Necesitaba irse.

El recipiente trató de ocultar su zarcillo con su capa. Caminó por los pasillos yendo hacia su habitación, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Pero por el camino se encontró por pura casualidad y que no esperaba encontrárselo en el palacio.

—¿Vessel?— Grimm llamó el nombre del recipiente. —¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí? 

La voz del escarlata temblaba y su cara estaba roja, se veía casi tan desesperado como Pure Vessel. 

El recipiente vio como gotas de líquido transparente corrían por las piernas de Grimm, también estaba ocultando su erección bajo su oscura capa, la cual estaba manchada.

—A-ah… P-Por favor no me mires…— Grimm miró hacia otro lado.

Pure Vessel se dirigió hacia Grimm hasta quedar frente a él. El escarlata tembló debido a la necesidad. El recipiente apartó la capa de la entrepierna de Grimm, viendo su pene erecto y como su coño goteaba sus flujos.

—Y-Yo…— Grimm tembló al ver como el caballero apartaba los pliegues de la capa de su cuerpo.

Pure Vessel miró a Grimm, no iba a seguir sin el consentimiento del escarlata. Grimm se percató del zarcillo del recipiente.

—Ah… Veo que estás igual…— dijo el ser escarlata. Pure Vessel se arrodilló y puso una mano en el muslo interior de Grimm, acto seguido miró al contrario, esperando una respuesta por parte de él. Grimm asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar. —Tócame…

El recipiente acarició el clítoris de Grimm, el escarlata agarró la cornamenta del caballero, intentando buscar algo de agarre. Pure Vessel tomó a Grimm en brazos y lo empujó contra la pared. El escarlata no hizo otra cosa que lanzar sus brazos hacia el cuello del recipiente y envolver las piernas alrededor de la cadera de este tratando de aferrarse de alguna manera.

—S-Soñe contigo hoy…— dijo el maestro, su voz temblando.

El caballero metió un dedo dentro del ser escarlata, sacando un siseo de este. Estaba húmedo, muy húmedo y fue fácil para Pure Vessel meter otro dedo. Grimm gimió impotente, clavando sus garras en la espalda del contrario cuanto este más palpaba en su vagina.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Grimm lanzó una de sus manos al miembro ya emergente del recipiente, acariciandolo al igual que el contrario lo hacía con él. El caballero se estremeció ante tal toque, era la primera vez que le tocaban de esa manera y se sentía tan bien.

—¿T-Te gusta~? Ah~…— preguntó el maestro, su voz cayendo en un gemido. El recipiente asintió en respuesta.

Después de una ronda de caricias íntimas, Pure Vessel sacó sus dedos del interior del ser escarlata. A continuación, le dió la vuelta a Grimm, dejándolo cara a la pared; el escarlata miró de reojo al recipiente, viendo como este apartaba su capa de su trasero dejando ver todo su perineo. Grimm se rindió desesperadamente ante el caballero, dándole ese consentimiento.

—S-Si vas a entrar… Hazlo… Por favor…— dijo el escarlata, su voz desesperada y grave.

Si bien el caballero sabía que tenía prohibido hacer este tipo de cosas, pues iban en contra de su deber, pero no pudo evitar rendirse también ante una propuesta tan placentera, solo esperó a que nada ni nadie supieran qué ocurrió en aquel pasillo. Armándose de valor, se enfundó dentro de la apretada vagina de Grimm, haciendo que este soltara un gemido.

La cabeza del escarlata cayó hacia delante, sus manos en la pared y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, empezó a gemir cuando Pure Vessel empezó a moverse en su interior, saliendo y entrando, haciendo siempre el mismo vaivén. 

—A-ah~… — el escarlata gimió bajo, no queriendo llamar la atención.

Pure Vessel abrazó a Grimm y presionó su hocico en el cuello del escarlata. El maestro echó la cabeza para atrás para besar al acaballero, obviamente fue correspondido.

—Mmmnh~— soltó un gemido durante el beso.

Pure Vessel se separó y aumentó un poco la velocidad, Grimm soltó una serie de gemidos, eso motivó al recipiente, llevando su mano al miembro del escarlata para masturbarlo. Grimm se llevó una mano a la boca para taparla pues no quería ser escuchado. El caballero movió su mano más rápido mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus empujes, esto realmente se sentía muy bien. 

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, no había nadie cerca, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos. Pure Vessel alejó su mano del miembro de Grimm y la llevó a su cadera, alejando su cuerpo de la espalda del contrario. El escarlata ronroneó cuando la mano del caballero acarició su espalda y cuello, un gesto bastante adorable por parte del recipiente.

—Agh~ Me encanta lo cariñoso que puedes llegar a ser aveces~~ Me encantas…— dijo Grimm en un suspiro.

El recipiente tomó ambas manos de Grimm, presionando al escarlata contra la pared y golpeando su punto G con fuerza. El maestro sintió que se correría pronto si Pure Vessel seguía empontrándolo de esa manera contra la pared.

El recipiente le dió la vuelta a Grimm, dejándolo ahora de espaldas a la pared aún sin salir de él. Pure Vessel tomó al escarlata en brazos mientras lo seguía follando. Grimm soltó un gemido cuando sintió que rozaba su punto G.

—Aah~… J-justo ahí~~… Si…— Grimm lanzó sus brazos al cuello del recipiente y sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cadera.

Pure Vessel puso sus manos en el trasero de Grimm para poder soportar su peso. El maestro enterró su cara en el cuello del recipiente. El caballero tomó el mentón de Grimm y lo besó, obviamente siendo correspondido. 

Cuando se separaron, Grimm besó la frente del recipiente mientras este seguía empujando. Pudo sentir como el caballero disminuía la velocidad de sus empujes, estaba cerca, y pudo sentir su precum rezumar de su miembro. 

—Córrete dentro, amor… Q-Quiero sentirte…— dijo Grimm, su voz desesperada. El recipiente asintió. —Corrámonos juntos…

Después de unos minutos más, ambos sintieron que sus clímax se acercaban. Una vez que llegaron a ellos, Pure Vessel expulsó su carga dentro de Grimm mientras este empapaba el miembro del recipiente y manchaba su abdomen.

Después de que ambos se corrieran, se abrazaron por un rato. Pure Vessel salió de Grimm, manchando las piernas de este. El escarlata se acomodó un poco la capa para tapar su coño y sus piernas, y el miembro de Pure Vessel se retrajo a su sítio. 

Después de apañarse un momento, el caballero abrazó al maestro por detrás. Grimm soltó una risa.

—Ha sido… Un poco raro y repentino… Pero— Grimm giró su cabeza para besar el hocico del recipiente. —Lo he disfrutado igual y me encantaría repetirlo de nuevo~

Seguramente, su padre lo mataría si se enterara de lo que acaba de hacer con Grimm…

Aunque, no se arrepiente de nada y de seguro, desearía volver a ver otra vez a Grimm en sus sueños para que se vuelva a repetir lo que ocurrió entre ellos hoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps bue, otro fanfic terminao ywy
> 
> Esta muy pocho, lo se :( siento no habermelo currado tanto como lo suelo hacer otras veces de vdd, he estado escribiendo con ansiedad y necesitaba actualizar pronto aqui :''(
> 
> La vdd esq si le pudierais dar un poquito d apoyo, m alegraria bastante la vdd :'''3
> 
> Espero q os haya gustado!! Si es asi porfis denle un super kudo a la basura d pwp q acabo d escribir :''3 m ayuda bastante a seguir haciendo este tipo d cosas <3
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot!!!! 
> 
> Enga eehh!! Chauuuuuuuuuuuu~~
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEEEN—


End file.
